Mike Brown vs. Takeshi Yamazaki
The first round began. Brown missed a single completely, wow good job there dude. Yamazaki pulled guard. Brown landed a right. He landed a short left. Brown passed easily to half-guard. He landed a left and another. Another pair and another pair. He worked the body. Another left. Brown's the only gay Eskimooooo.... Yamazaki regained guard. Brown landed a left hammerfist. Brown landed a right and another to the chin. Yamazaki seemed unfazed thus far. These are all short shots. The ref stood them up. Brown landed a right and an uppercut and another, more big uppercuts inside. A left hook. Yamazaki was rocked. He pulled half-guard desperately. Brown landed some short rights. He landed five big ones and another. Yamazaki regained guard. Brown's mauling this guy like a bear. More body shots. Brown landed three lefts. Yamazaki can take some punishment. The ref stood them up again. Yamazaki stepped in with a knee to the body. He pulled guard again. Thirty seconds left according to Brown's corner. Ten. Brown landed short lefts. The first round ended. The second round began. Yamazaki landed a blocked body kick. Brown landed a big right and another as he caught a leg. Yamazaki went down pulling half-guard. Brown landed another big right and another. He is demolishing this kid. Beatdown of the week fa sho. Brown worked towards a D'arce. Wow that is beautiful right there. He actually has it. He let it go. 'Go back to the D'arce.' See, he has a knowledgeable corner. Yamazaki turtled up. Brown landed a soccer kick and a stomp backing off. He landed another soccer kick and came down to half-guard. Yamazaki regained guard eating a right hand. How is he not bloody yet? Brown landed a left. Brown landed a right hand. Brown landed a left hand. He passed to half-guard basically. Two minutes. Yamazaki fully regained guard. Brown had the back and stood landing a soccer kick. He let him up landing a right, a big uppercut, a left hook, uppercut, right hook. Yamazaki kneed the body. Brown got a single to guard. Nice little flurry. Yamazaki's got a nightmare chin. One minute. Brown worked the body hard. Thirty seconds. Brown landed a right. Ten. The second round ended and he clasped hands with Yamazaki on the ground. The third round began. Yamazaki kneed the body six times in the plum. They clinched fully. Brown kneed the face and turtled him up. 'Get up and kick him.' Brown went for an anaconda choke passing out sideways. Yamazaki was gasping for air. He turned out turtling back up. Yamazaki regained half-guard and then guard. What heart. He worked briefly for a guillotine himself. The ref stood them up. They clinched. Brown kneed the body hard. Good action throughout, not much back and forth. Basically domination. Two minutes as Brown defended a trip deftly. Brown got a nice hip toss to guard. Not much going on. One minute as the ref stood them up. Yamazaki landed a flying knee. Brown swung wildly. He got a double to half-guard. Brown landed a right hammerfist. Thirty seconds. Ten seconds as Brown worked for an arm triangle. Yamazaki reversed to half-guard, Brown still had it. The third round ended there. Brown had the unanimous decision.